


一无所知

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 幼稚鬼 [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Student! Kwangsoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 大学生李光洙曾自以为是的恋爱史。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo
Series: 幼稚鬼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656307
Kudos: 3





	一无所知

**Author's Note:**

> 幼稚鬼后续，大学paro，矫情注意报。

#1.  
李光洙敲了敲门，办公室里谈笑着的两个男人才停下了似乎永远不会停歇的两张嘴。  
真是有精神啊。李光洙不禁这么想到，池石镇也是很久没有露出这样自然的笑了，果然，怀旧会让人变得温柔。  
“哦，光洙呀。”池石镇从座位上站了起来。为了让他走出来，金钟国也跟着站起来，把自己坐着的椅子拖到了一边。  
“石镇哥，助教人员都定好了，名单在这里。”李光洙从单肩包里拿出一个信封，递到了池石镇手里，抬起视线时正好与金钟国细长的双目对上。  
李光洙自然的朝他微笑。  
金钟国也示好的笑着点点头，金黄色的晚霞映在他半边脸上，三十的男人的微笑显得特别明朗。  
他探出手肘顶了一下池石镇：“哥，你怎么还让学生叫自己是哥呢，差了二十来岁了，都是人家父辈了吧？”  
虽然是调侃池石镇的话，李光洙却觉得有些难堪。  
“父辈什么父辈，我和光洙关系好才让他这么叫的——谁像你这个没节制的，张口闭口就是哥，我同意了？”  
池石镇佯装生气的朝着金钟国的脖子抬起手，金钟国也只是装作害怕的缩起了脖子。  
“金钟国前辈也是理工系的助教呢，以后也请多多关照了。”李光洙趁着两人没沉浸在他们的师生二人世界里，语气平稳的仔细打着招呼，“我叫李光洙，大一新生。”  
金钟国终于对李光洙来了些兴趣，眨了眨一双细长的眼睛，男人俊朗的面容此刻看起来很是讨喜。  
“是我的直属后辈呢？”他弯起眼睛笑了笑，“看来光洙先生和石镇哥以前认识吧，既然是新生，又和老师关系这么好……”  
李光洙点点头：“近几年和石镇哥的家族关系比较亲密。”  
得到答案的人有些不快的咂咂嘴：“嗯……我还以为是石镇哥以前的学生呢。”  
“虽然不是学生，但品行都比你这小子好太多了。”池石镇笑着调笑着，金钟国不在意的耸耸肩。  
“啊，对了，”金钟国像突然想起什么般，微微昂起头直视李光洙明亮的双眼，“你……怎么知道我是谁？”  
他首先是沉默了。  
夕阳的余辉逐渐隐匿在偌大的空间里，悄然消逝于两个人狭小的距离之间，只是不过一步的距离，就似乎能够拥抱对方。  
没有人打破这短短两秒钟的安静。  
类似出于某种礼仪的，又似乎参杂着其他暧昧不清又简单明了的原因，他再次展开一个让人舒心的笑容。  
“钟国前辈……”  
他的声音比方才要低沉一些。也许是为了让他听清楚自己在说什么，李光洙稍稍弯下了身体，完全陌生的温度不经意的逐渐贴近。  
“……是我敬慕的人。”  
眼前的这个孩子的声音如同酒精一般，或许金钟国根本就没怎么听清他说了什么，只记得自己的耳畔久久环绕的鼓膜震动声。  
面向窗外落阳的一张白净的脸微微笑着，泛着水光的一双眼睛久久的将视线停留在青年俊朗的脸庞上。  
不知何处一声隐约的噗通声。  
那个瞬间金钟国想起了很多人。  
但从没有一个人像这个孩子一般简单而纯粹。  
“……啊，是吗。”  
他终于缓过神来，开口缓缓答道。  
“看来金斧头的名号现在还在风靡全校呢？”  
李光洙渐渐收起笑容，奇怪的是，他那张脸似乎一直在笑着，年轻人脸上的细褶却让他看起来更加灿烂。  
“嗯，算是吧，总之发生了很多事。”李光洙的语气也恢复正常，“钟国前辈可是理校永远的老大啊。”  
被提及以前的黑色时代，金钟国有些害臊的避开他的视线，脸颊不经意的泛红。  
“别提那个了……说出来多丢人啊，我都这么大了还提什么老大啊。”  
他的语气有些变了调，有些沙哑却很柔和的声音听起来很舒服，也许那就是在撒娇吧。李光洙自作主张的这样想到。  
“啊——都快七点了！”池石镇忽然大喊起来，“还去食堂吗……”  
“那我们出去吃吧？”金钟国立刻提出了自己的建议，池石镇少见的也是立刻答应了下来。  
“那我先告辞……”  
“光洙先生也一起来吧。”  
他打断了李光洙的话，装作是没有听见李光洙说了任何话，无声息地切断了他的退路。  
李光洙有些慌张的看向他，他的神情与方才自己倾下身对他说话时的样子很像。他的双眼温柔的弯曲着，笑容大方却不夸张，似乎他是自己认识多年的一个老朋友一样。  
……和六年前一样。  
虽说眼前这个笑的灿烂的男人几乎对自己一无所知。

#2.  
“光洙呀。”  
被叫住的人回过头，他的手还在挥摆着告别已经走开的人。  
“什么事？仲基啊。”李光洙转过身来，放大了嗓门回答道，语气里莫名的带着刻意的兴奋，“你也结束了吗？一起回宿舍吧？”  
宋仲基看到李光洙背后走开一段距离的男人忽然慢下了脚步，偷偷回头看了李光洙和自己一眼。  
那个男人是金钟国，理大研究院毕业，五年国外进修后又回来当助教的曾经的理校老大。  
虽说当年的势力还留下了不少，但他现在只是作为一个理工设计系的助教存在在理校里。  
今年已经是三十岁的金斧头，在学生当中又一次受到了如同当年的追捧。  
与其说追捧，还不如说他身上有种致命的魅力和吸引力，随着年龄增长越来越稳重的气场与自信感，以及极优的品格与亲近力，包括他不曾张扬的领导力。表演学院的宋仲基只是凑热闹听过一次他的代讲，就深深的沉浸在这个男人的沉稳当中。  
这样让人着迷的人却偏偏让李光洙钻了空子。  
不管何时，想要与金钟国进行交流探讨的学生们，总会看到如同口香糖一样粘着金钟国的人，那就是李光洙。  
不管他对于问题是懂了还是没懂，讲的是课题还是生活，他总是能最大限度的把金钟国留在身边，以一种不自然的身份在他身边。  
虽说大家都是新生，但该自习的时候已经有很多人不会来，李光洙和金钟国的关系就是那时开始变好的。  
按赵寅成的话来说，李光洙虽然精神上确实有些问题，但学习还是很认真的，每天自习的时候，甚至是自习休息的时候他也在学习。  
但只有李光洙才知道自己在做什么。  
他一直都不追求优异的成绩或者花枝招展的人际网，那些东西他已经在高中的时候全部看开了，他也曾经为了这些吃了不少苦。  
但他真的遇上难题了，当其他学生们一个个走出教室的时候。  
金钟国打了个哈欠，同时伸了个懒腰。本来只是想来看看到底还剩多少学生留在了教室，结果不出所料，一个人都没有。  
金钟国叹了口气，却也不想责备哪个学生，毕竟当年自己也是这样。  
想着想着，他想起了当年的自己，薄薄的嘴唇边上挂上了不明显的笑意。  
他不知道有个人正在静静地看着自己，一言不发。  
李光洙喜欢金钟国。  
或许说这样直白又恶心的定义会有些倒胃口，他心里清楚的是，他对这个男人的情感，不知何时起已经超过了简单的喜欢，也逐渐消去了爱意里的庸俗。  
大概是像本能一样的东西吧。  
他的一举一动、一颦一簇，从很久以前就成了他唯一的精神支柱。  
想成为那样的人，他以前一直都是这样想的。想要变成什么样的人，也确实是在为那个人而着迷着。  
其实他从来都没想过去要求自己和自己爱慕的人有何种关系。  
因为他会一直喜欢着他，就算他到最后也不会发现自己的心意也好，他不需要知道。  
……他只要保持一无所知就好了。  
李光洙撑着下巴，光明正大的偷看着金钟国暗自微笑的时候，他已经只会感觉到某种只可意会的安全感，和想要简简单单的拥抱他的愿望。  
“钟国……前辈。”  
他低声呢喃着，像是呓语般轻，像是雪花般融化在空旷的教室里。  
准备离开的人竟然就这样停住了脚步。  
他总觉得自己是不是听见了有人在叫他，因为声音过于熟悉，他才停了下来。  
“……哦！李光洙！”他环视了教室一周，才发现了被自己忽略的那个大高个。李光洙坐在第三排的左端角落里，正好是不容易被发现的位置。  
他就像发现了宝一样，迈开脚步一路小跑上了阶梯，脸上挂上了饶有趣味的笑意。  
“你怎么还在？我还以为都没人了。”  
李光洙的视线跟着金钟国的身影由远及近。  
“遇上难题了，怎么也想不通。”  
李光洙抬起笔戳了戳自己的太阳穴，做出一副难做的样子，手悄悄把复印的资料往金钟国的方向推了推。  
“怎么，是理论研究吗？”金钟国轻声回答，像是怕破坏了教室里的宁静。他轻轻拉开李光洙身边的椅子，落座在李光洙身边。  
他身上有关成熟男人的气息飘进鼻尖。类似某种草药的味道，又似乎是某种香薰的味道，杂夹着清香的植物味道逐渐包围住李光洙的身体。  
如果能够拥抱到他，这种味道可能会更明显吧。  
但他却不曾想过拥有他，他有他自己该去创造的世界，和该去闯荡的天下。而不是被自己的自私所束缚，当一个像自己这般的被爱意操控的傻子。  
他不会听到，那时脸上镇定自若的李光洙的心跳，本来以为是不会慌张的心脏，在他的靠近下剧烈的躁动着。  
他的声音、他的气味、他的温度，在那一瞬间似乎全都是自己的。  
原本以为只是看着他就是幸福的事情，但在他靠近时，他发现了。  
自己心里那名叫“欲望”的东西，想要真正的独占他的欲望。  
“啊——微积分啊。”他声音低沉的感叹了一句，厚实的手掌抚上李光洙的资料纸，指尖的薄茧有意无意的摩挲着，“真是怀念啊……不过，基本上都不记得了，我可能帮不到你了呢。”  
他夸张的瘪起了嘴唇，那副样子无疑是在耍李光洙。  
李光洙一怔才反应过来，不好意思的脸红了，于是他伸出手来刮了刮鼻子：“前辈就别再捉弄我了……可以教一下我吗？”  
金钟国似乎是在思考着对自己有利的条件，抱着胳膊仔细的想着什么。  
……真可爱啊，是把我当做初中生来照顾吗？  
“……我们下次一起去吃烤肉吧。”  
“真的？”他立刻来了精神，也不再装作苦恼，柔和的笑着，眼角带着点困意的笑了笑：“哈哈，我只是开玩笑的啊，不用你破费了。学生本来钱就不多吗。”  
他自言自语着，把资料放在自己眼前，左顾右盼后却没发现笔。这个动作应该是没有经过大脑思考，他二话不说的抽走了李光洙指间的圆珠笔，手指互相轻碰。  
第一次与他的肌肤之亲，虽然只是连触碰都算不上的亲密。  
他的指间无意识的转动着笔，左手轻轻敲着桌面。李光洙的注意力早就全被这个男人夺走，脑子里已经是把那道题忘得一干二净。  
——近看是真的长得很帅啊。  
特别是认真的样子。  
第一次离男人这么近，李光洙屏住了呼吸，生怕他会听见自己此时猛烈的心跳声，或许会把自己当成变态吧。  
但爱他又不仅仅是因为他帅气的外表，更让自己着迷的，是这个男人本身。  
他的一切都让他心动。  
“……这个题是你自己找的吗？”他轻声深呼吸了一口，缓缓开口。左手撑起脑袋，转过头来看向李光洙。  
李光洙不争气的瞳孔乱震了一番，语气也不如他所预料的那样平静。  
“是、是的……”  
面前的人忽然一惊，微微睁大了那双认真着的眼睛。  
“……不会吧，我这么可怕吗，看把你给吓的。”  
“没有……”  
是你吓我的啊……  
李光洙在内心苦笑，调整呼吸后，心情也跟着稍微平静了下来。  
“现在高数还没全部学完，怎么就急着做这种题目？”  
他的声音虽然有着男性的低沉，却又说不出为何听起来那样温柔，李光洙悄悄的盯住他那张认真的面孔，忘了回答他的话。  
金钟国也是完全沉浸在了题目里，没有注意到有些反常的李光洙。  
他只看到了金钟国的嘴唇一张一合，半藏在他金色的刘海中的两道眉毛时不时的微微锁起，低沉而富有磁性的男性低语声在偌大的教室里悄然扩散。  
他根本就没注意到金钟国在讲题，也完全不记得自己做了什么题目。  
李光洙原先闭着的嘴唇微微打开，就像是看入了迷，下意识的用口腔呼吸起来，温热的气息洒进两人之间不足几十公分的距离里。  
“我会不会讲的有点快了？”  
金钟国忽然抬起头来，李光洙大梦初醒般的闭上了嘴，赶紧说了几句附和的话。  
他不满的皱了皱眉，抬起手肘顶了顶李光洙的手臂：“我说啊，你有在听吧？”  
李光洙一怔，微微点点头。他就算是作为自己的助教，也没有对自己说非敬语，带着些抱怨意味的敬语听起来实在有些怪异。  
金钟国叹了口气，微微挪动身子凑近了李光洙。  
他的温度靠近，李光洙惊得也跟着往一边挪了挪。  
他却丝毫没有在意男人之间的亲近，滔滔不绝的为李光洙讲解着题目。  
李光洙僵硬的扶着凳子，身体微微颤抖，金钟国的身体就在自己的臂间里。  
李光洙的手指不安的碰上了金钟国的椅子，渐渐的将手掌摊平在他臀后的椅子上，支撑着自己的身体。  
他又一次偷偷转过视线去偷瞄他的脸——  
好近……  
睫毛好长。  
李光洙察觉自己正在初冬的夜晚里，手掌心却冒出了汗。心脏都似乎不是自己的，曾经自言自语着“不追求他”的那颗心，此刻就像是叛徒，背叛了一直这样活着的自己。  
也许是因为某种突然而来的预感，他冷不防的昂起了脑袋，与李光洙炽热的眼神撞在了一起。  
李光洙有些惊讶，却来不及把视线从他的眼睛里撤回。  
他也就这样无言的看着自己。  
他没有什么神情，只是与自己对视着，狭长的星目里似乎闪着整片夜空，他的瞳孔映着晃白的日光灯，如同闪着满满的星光。  
他的脸上也没什么笑意，只是呆呆的半张着嘴，看着自己对着他傻笑的样子。  
……嗯，这下完了……  
“呀，你这家伙。”金钟国抽起草稿纸往李光洙额头上猛地一击，“看什么看，知道我帅，还不给我看题？”  
李光洙被额头上的冲击力吓了一跳，下意识的捂住了头，把脸藏在了手掌后。  
他肯定知道自己当时脸究竟有多烫。  
“是……很抱歉。”  
李光洙咳嗽几声，顺了顺自己被打乱的刘海。  
“请继续讲吧……”

#3.  
身边的男人毫无风度的大口摄入蛋白质，近日来有些消瘦的脸被烤肉塞得满满当当的。  
“慢点吃，还有很多呢，前辈……”  
李光洙无奈的看着暴饮暴食的金钟国，内心却是忍不住在笑，笑他这幅像孩子般的模样，满心欢喜的嚼着满嘴的烤肉。  
“嗯？你现在不打算吃的话我都会吃掉的哦？”金钟国鼓着脸含糊不清的说道，说着还拿起剪刀来剪开了一片烤的冒油的五花肉。  
“……前辈是多久没吃肉了啊，看着挺可怜的。”  
“说我可怜？比你这张脸长的要稍微不可怜些啦。”  
“前辈……”  
那是李光洙偶然间给自己定下的一个约定。虽然只是开玩笑般的一句话，虽然像是开玩笑一样跟他提起，但还是真的邀请了他去吃烤肉。  
他可能觉得没什么，就当作是和学生一起吃顿晚饭，但对自己来说，就是对暗恋的人提议两人约会一样艰难又兴奋。  
唯一的失策就是没有找个好店子，能让两个人对面坐着。不过就算是坐在旁边，能够一起吃顿饭就是很幸福的事了。  
刚见面的时候，金钟国虽然提议了要去一起吃饭，但李光洙还是拒绝了，他当时还没做好那样的心理准备。  
如果就那样毫无准备的坐在他身边吃饭，还要装作若无其事的话实在是太困难了。  
金钟国的为人很爽朗、很温柔，恐怕没有人会不喜欢他的亲切，他在说话的时候总是直视对方的眼睛，所以总是会忘了肉快要烤焦了这回事。  
——这还真是让人受宠若惊的。  
金钟国很会讲话，从学业到家族、到两个人的未来，任何话题都被他轻而易举的说的自然而流畅，李光洙犯着傻静静地听着，都忘了自己也要讲点什么。  
“——光洙你以后想做点什么？”  
李光洙正在咀嚼着他方才给自己包的一块五花肉，嘴里满满的肉和生菜，还有一小碎块生菜露在嘴唇外。  
他忙往嘴里塞着菜，急着回答金钟国的话。  
看着他猛吃的男人忽然笑了出来。  
“看来是挺喜欢我包的肉啊，吃的真香。”  
李光洙没有否认的微微点头，为了掩饰害羞拼命的往嘴里塞菜。  
他没发觉那个男人正在凝视着自己。  
“……你、总是让我觉得你好像是我什么特别人呢。”  
李光洙一怔，只听到他自言自语般的轻声细语。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，自言自语。”即刻他又换上了爽朗的笑容，“还吃一块吗？这次多加点蒜？”  
“啊……不用……”  
李光洙正想出于礼貌的拒绝，但金钟国的手已经动了起来，他只好放弃了这个想法。  
“那个、请少放点蒜，辣……”  
他似乎是听到了，但手中的生菜里已经堆满了肉和各种小菜，甚至放了一整颗蒜进去。  
“好了，啊——”  
金钟国抬起手，撒娇般的发出鼻音，把巨大的包菜递到李光洙嘴边。  
他暗自吞了口口水，闭上眼乖顺的张开了嘴。  
“……啊。”  
“真乖，都吃掉了。”  
他的语气让李光洙觉得他似乎下一秒就会摸摸自己的脑袋。  
金钟国像完成一幅大作般拍拍手，满意的看着李光洙把那大团菜和肉嚼完咽下。  
金钟国却没再吃下去，也许是饱了吧。李光洙内心叫着苦，他其实也撑的不行，但既然是他递来的包菜，不能不吃啊。  
金钟国夹起最后几片肉塞进嘴里，又把头转了过来，嚼着东西让他的话变得模糊不清：“光洙呀，每次和你在一起，我总觉得很安心，奇怪吧？”  
李光洙咽着米饭，被他突如其来的告白惊得差些噎着。  
“啊……没有啊，我和前辈在一起也觉得很安心……”李光洙赶紧转移了话题，他也不知为什么自己会那么慌张，“前辈该谈个女朋友了，从一个男后辈身上得到安全感什么的……虽然不奇怪啦……”  
“呀，李光洙，别再叫我前辈了。”  
他似乎是有点生气了，也是，听自己叫他前辈也听腻了吧。  
李光洙只是怕自己如果不这样叫他的话，会很快忘记该和他保持适当距离这回事。  
……但他不知道啊。  
“怎么了吗……”  
“……不知道，”金钟国犹豫了一阵，竟没有给出一个确切的答案，“就是不太舒服。”  
“我和你现在也算亲了吧？我也不对你说敬语了，你也不用再那么拘谨了吧？”  
虽然他确实是一幅不太高兴的样子，但他说的每句话都让李光洙头脑眩晕。  
——亲？  
啊，他认为我们已经很亲密了吗？  
“啊……好、好的，真的很对不起……”  
“……”  
“……你道歉个什么啊。”  
“啊，没有，一顺口就……”  
李光洙哽住，然后端起碗拼命扒了几口。  
太不争气了，脸好烫……  
金钟国看着李光洙明显是害羞的模样无奈的摇摇头笑了。  
“再吃的话晚上会拉肚子的。”他说着就站起身来，顺手揉了揉李光洙头顶的发丝，“我还有事，就先走了。”  
李光洙好不容易才把脸从饭碗里拿出来，轻声细语的告了声别：“……慢走，”  
“钟……钟国哥。”  
金钟国一愣。  
看了一会李光洙的脸，他才向他招招手。  
“走了。”  
简单的道别后，金钟国便走出了烤肉店，他的身影透过店面的落地窗，可以看见他正翻着手机，一边慢步停在了人行道上。  
冬天，他穿着一身风衣站在夜晚的细雨里，修长的身材立在昏暗的路灯下，他的对面是一路的灯彩夺目。  
李光洙关上了火，简单的收拾了下桌面，久久的看着他站在门外的身影。  
门外忽然一声巨大的鸣笛声——  
卡车的声音。  
一种让人反胃的直觉涌进脑海。  
他正在接电话，没有在意卡车的鸣笛声。  
李光洙也不清楚自己究竟是想到了什么可怕的东西，又为什么会想，丢下自己的包和手机，拔起腿就往外跑，留下了傻眼的结账店员。  
金钟国的身影越来越清晰。  
他缓缓朝自己转过头，逆光里微笑的样子无比动人、却又让李光洙觉得脊背发寒。  
“怎么——”  
他的话还没说出口，李光洙猛地拉住了他的手腕，手上拿着的手机啪嗒一声掉在地上，弹到了路灯底下。  
李光洙手上用劲一拉，金钟国的身体惯性的倒在李光洙身上，李光洙向后退了几步，转过身把他紧抱在怀里。  
金钟国的脸埋在他的胸口里喘不过气。  
一声撞击声轰鸣，就在他被李光洙紧紧抱住的后一秒响起。  
他从李光洙的怀里挣出了脑袋，那瞬间他看见了自己掉在路灯下的手机支离破碎的样子。  
一辆卡车冲进了人行道。  
缓过神来，他才发现抱着自己的人在不断颤抖着。  
……真是个脆弱的孩子啊。  
虽然心里是这样想的，一种莫名的情感逐渐在心底开始发酵，什么东西在胸腔里跳动的异常厉害。死里逃生的虚脱感让他几乎站不住脚，长长的呼出一口气，他干脆靠在了李光洙结实的怀里。  
金钟国伸出手，轻轻拍了拍李光洙的背。  
“……没事了，我不是好好的吗。”  
他没有回应，而是把脑袋往自己脖子上钻。  
金钟国有些放弃的又拍了拍他的背，手臂脱力的挂在了李光洙脖子上。  
他搂着自己的腰的手臂猛地箍紧。  
“光洙呀……你看看我，我是不是没事？”  
等了片刻，李光洙终于在自己耳旁轻声开口。  
“吓——吓死我了……”  
——真是的。  
金钟国放下心来，又叹了口气。  
“……要被吓死的人是我吧？”  
抱着自己的人忽然一笑，随后再次把他紧紧抱住。  
第一次……  
第一次这样抱住他竟然会是这种事。  
从远方传来逐渐清晰的警笛声。

#4.  
金钟国请了三天的假。  
再一次见到他的时候，他已经又是那幅精神抖擞的样子了。他没有受伤，除了被李光洙的抱的差点窒息之外，这几天他处理好了这场事故的后事，手机的补偿金也拿到了。  
据说是因为司机酒后驾驶，卡车才失去控制横冲直撞，最后撞在那根路灯上停了下来。  
虽然没有人受伤，但两个人都心有余悸，很长一段时间都没敢出去吃饭。  
在金钟国问他是怎么想到要救他的时候，李光洙懵了。  
“啊……就是直觉吧？”  
他也不知道自己为什么会有那么可怕的预感。就算那预感是错的，恐怕他也会不顾面子的跑出去。  
金钟国回来后，还有三天就要交报告书了。  
但在金钟国不在的这三天，李光洙只顾着打电话问他怎么样了，最后他终于不耐烦的爆发了，说什么怎么样了我好着呢别瞎担心。  
听到他对自己发牢骚的声音，李光洙竟觉得这种氛围有点像在恋爱。  
和他打电话的次数因为那场事件后越来越多，也越来越频繁。不仅是李光洙，金钟国也开始主动给李光洙打电话了。  
那天晚上金钟国在电话里说他马上就会回去。  
李光洙说让他早点回来，同学们都想他想的撕心裂肺的。  
他笑笑没说话。以前的金钟国倒会是因为自己的人气而有些小骄傲。  
“啊，对了，听说你们终于要写作业了？”  
李光洙先是久久的沉默——  
“啊——我忘了！”随即崩溃的大喊起来，“忘得一干二净啊——！”  
“呀你这小子，星期三就要交的东西啊！今天都星期天了！”  
李光洙在一片混乱中愣住不会说话了。  
金钟国在电话那头叹了口气。  
“算了，你没头绪的话我帮你吧，你今天晚上要留在学校里吗？”  
“嗯？今天晚上？”李光洙心里有些不安，“要出去吃饭吗？还是有点……”  
——“还去外面干什么啊，到我家里来吧。”  
“……先得帮你把作业写完啊，三天的话还来得及。”  
烦躁和焦虑混杂着天国的喜悦冲进李光洙的大脑里。  
“喂？李光洙？”  
——晚上？去他家？！  
“李光洙？你在听吗？”  
——连续三天？！  
“……我挂了啊。”  
“啊啊……哥！我、我还没想好，不是，还没准备好……去、去哥家里吗？真的是、家……家里？”  
李光洙忽然开始胡言乱语起来，说话的瞬间背后起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，拿着手机的手在拼命颤抖。  
“……怎么突然不会说话了，来我家里有什么不便的吗？都是男人。啊，而且我家里没女人。”  
“没没没没没女人是……”  
“……你给我找准重点啊。”金钟国叹了口气，“你有时间的话，你下课了就给我打个电话，我在校门口等你。”  
说完这句话后，金钟国就好像忙着什么一样忽然挂断了电话。  
李光洙傻站在宿舍里牙关发抖。  
“我回来了——”  
“仲基啊啊啊——！！”  
李光洙对着宋仲基扑了上去，抱着他就是一顿胡言乱语和大喊大叫。  
宋仲基却只是把他最近的行为当作是临春的巨型犬的发情期。  
“哦，我看见哥了。”傍晚，李光洙走出校门的一瞬间，便看见许久不见的男人半靠在车门上跟自己打电话的样子，“……不会要坐哥的车吧？”  
“当然啊，再坐大众交通我怕又会出事。”金钟国也发现了走出来的李光洙，又一次突兀的挂断了电话后，迅速转身坐进了车里。  
……李光洙觉得这几天的金钟国有点奇怪。  
坐在车里的时候，他才知道他们两个人之间气氛竟然也能如此尴尬。虽然除了那场事故外，什么都没发生，但金钟国确实要比之前要安静的多。  
原本以为会很让他心动的晚上，也就在和他的学术探讨中默默过去了。  
他也是才知道，金钟国做饭做的还不错，吃他做的营养餐的时候，恐怕是一脸痴相又莫名幸福的样子狂吃狂喝，李光洙还从来没有吃鸡胸肉吃的这么开心过。  
坐在客厅里听他课外补习的时候，注意力又是全都集中在了金钟国身上。在只属于金钟国一个人的空间里，只有两个人，互相贴近、互相依赖。  
——还有其他人来过他的家里吗？  
还有一股莫名的焦躁感。  
“……这是我的思路，现在有点想法了吗。”  
“嗯……差不多吧。”  
“那你先自己写一会试试吧，我休息下……”  
他终于进入了学习的状态，好不容易写一次作业，自从高中毕业以后，这种大脑清晰运转的感觉已经很久没有过了。  
但思路有时还是会停下来，每次瞥一眼就靠在身边的人时，他都保持着抱着新手机研究的样子。对于这个电子盲来说，要习惯这种年轻人的手机，还真是为难他了。  
几次走神后，李光洙彻底忘了自己身在何处，身边有什么样的人，暂时性的投入到作业当中。  
他在键盘上敲打的手指忽然停了停，对于研究的内容忽然产生了一点疑惑，于是他转过头想要问问金钟国——  
他在看着自己。  
看着自己的脸。  
像是被电击到了一般，金钟国迅速的把头转了回去。  
“啊……怎么了，写好了吗？我看看。”  
“啊、还没有，这个地方……”  
……他不难听出金钟国语气里的慌张。  
“啊，这个是有点难理解，我再讲一次吧。”他忽然咳嗽两声，“嗯……是因为觉得你长得很奇怪才看你的。”  
“……啊？”  
“……我是说，你这孩子这么小怎么长那么多皱纹啊。”金钟国语气有些不耐烦，“没其他意思，你别误会了。”  
李光洙愣了半拍，伸出手摸了摸自己的脸。  
——我长得真的那么老吗？  
说实话，被暗恋的人这么说，李光洙还是有点心碎的。  
“哥原来是外貌主义者啊。”  
金钟国看了一眼李光洙笑的灿烂的脸耸耸肩：“算是吧。”  
连着三天，第三天的晚上，作业终于到了收尾阶段。  
“啊……因为你我这几天都没好好睡觉！”坐在沙发上的金钟国挠挠脑袋，伸出脚踢了踢正坐在板凳上打字的李光洙的腰。  
“诶，哥，我这几天甚至是睡在沙发上的啊。腰都要断了。”  
“你自己长这么长，塞不进沙发怪谁啊。”  
李光洙无话可说的笑了笑，忽然举起手来伸了个懒腰。  
金钟国在沙发上打了个滚，趴在沙发上瞅了一眼电脑上的文字。  
“嗯？写完了吗？”  
他转过头露出了幸福的笑容：“写——完——了！”  
“谢谢哥！”  
金钟国吐出口气，转过头看向李光洙，金黄色的发丝在沙发上蹭了蹭。  
“还不错，还记得感谢我。”  
李光洙忽然觉得喉咙发烫。  
身体趴在沙发上的金钟国看起来没那么有精神，身材结实而修长，穿着一套单薄的黑色紧身保暖内衣，上身套着一件黑色的夹克衫，整个人安静的趴着，一双眼睛仍然泛着微光看着自己。  
“……怎么了？”  
“没、没事。”李光洙赶紧撤回视线，脸上有隐隐的发烫，“那个、这样趴着的话，会感冒……”  
金钟国有些被李光洙的关系吓到。  
“这你就不用担心了，我身体结实的很。”  
——这哥哥真的什么都不知道啊。  
李光洙苦笑，不知道在他之前，还有多少个像他一样被这个男人无意识勾引上的受害者。  
“那、我先回去了，交作业就麻烦哥了……”  
看着今天结束的时间比较早，李光洙缓缓站了起来，金钟国却忽然扯住了李光洙的毛衣衣摆。  
“都九点了，还指望有公交车吗？回宿舍的话，到学校也快十点了吧，校门也差不多要关了……”  
李光洙有些惊讶，被他关心的心情意外的好，他摆摆手：“还是算了，睡沙发太难受了，我走快点说不定……”  
“你睡床不就好了。”  
“……就能到学校、啊？啊啊？”  
李光洙不敢置信的看着眼前一脸理所当然的人：“那……哥要睡沙发吗？”  
“我跟你一起睡不就好了吗。”金钟国松开了手，又翻了个身，“反正都是男人，有什么好害臊的。”  
——共、共共共、共枕同眠？！  
李光洙再也没有拒绝的理由。  
一整个晚上李光洙都在感叹金钟国家的床怎么这么窄。话虽如此，如果不是一个一米九一个横着走，这床也不会显得小，他就为了不碰到金钟国一个劲的往床沿上躺。  
……如果明天我跟仲基说“我和那哥睡了”他会是什么反应呢。  
当然不是真的睡了……  
在他的床上、被他的温度和味道包围。  
他就躺在自己身后，平稳的呼吸着。  
李光洙实在是不敢睡了，因为自己打鼾的恶习可能会吵到他。  
正在和困意做抗争的时候，脊背忽然贴上了触感上很有弹性的什么东西，然后一双手臂呼啦的抱住了自己的腰。  
他的脸就贴在自己背后，就连他有力的心跳声都听的一清二楚。  
——这是什么睡觉习惯啊……  
简直不让人活了。  
他在背后忽然蹭了蹭，似乎是在找抱起来最舒服的角度。  
……胸真的好大……  
好热。  
李光洙僵硬的不敢动，怕惊醒了他。  
而且就这样也挺好的。

#5.  
金钟国看了一眼宋仲基那张白净的脸，和朝自己背过身跑向宋仲基的李光洙，又转过头去。  
……和仲基在一起还真是放得开啊。  
宋仲基朝着李光洙把食指放在嘴唇上，示意他安静一点。  
“嗯？怎么了吗？”李光洙不解的问，又马上想起了自己心情为何这么好的原因，“啊，对了！仲基啊，我这次作业被表扬了，都是托钟国哥的福……”  
“呀你这小子，还不闭嘴？”宋仲基朝他扬起手，李光洙惊得一缩。  
“……我又怎么了。”  
宋仲基看了一眼李光洙的身后，然而金钟国已经消失在了视野里。  
他叹了口气，摇摇头说了声算了。  
“我等会去道场练习，缺席好久了，总要去一次啊。”  
“你去道场吗？”李光洙想了想，“那我也去吧，反正也没什么事做。”  
宋仲基和李光洙都在练格斗，宋仲基是因为对剑道感兴趣才学的，而李光洙学跆拳道的原因……  
有些暧昧。  
要是问他，他也记不清那到底是几年前的事了，那年他应该还是初学生，跟着几个高中的哥哥去看了一场中小学学校格斗赛。  
那场比赛也称不上什么特别专业的比赛，单纯的打架，格斗种类不限。通过选拔的人里有一大半都是来闹笑话的，打不过的时候就拽人头发，这种状况层出不穷。  
李光洙看了半天之后就厌倦了，而那几个哥哥似乎是在等什么人出场，一直拉着李光洙不让他走。  
“哥……不要再逼我了，看这个有意思吗？”  
“你懂什么，这些人我们也不想看，因为这该死的比赛没有对阵表，我们也不知道他什么时候出来啊。”  
李光洙倒是对这些哥哥们嘴中那个“他”早就失去了兴趣。  
整天到晚喊着老大老大的，还不是一次都没见过那个传说中的金斧头，就连他的名字都不知道，还盲目的把他当作信仰。换做是李光洙，就绝对会懒得做这种事。  
就当李光洙快睡着的时候，体育馆里忽然响起一阵低沉的惊呼声。  
“你看……那个人……”  
“不是吧，他为什么会在这里……”  
“是的吧！他在准备了！”  
李光洙费力地睁开眼睛，人们嗡嗡的讨论着的声音让他睡不着觉。  
“一组八场，首尔理大对庆尚大，25号选手金钟国、16号选手千正明准备。”  
场内忽然一阵振聋发聩的吼叫声。  
有男人的粗吼、有女人的尖叫，他一时间没有反应过来，仔细听才听清楚了他们喊着的名字。  
——金钟国。  
啊，就是那个金斧头吗……人气真高。  
他当然不知道，那时正在准备中的金钟国已经被这欢呼声轰的烦躁到了极点。  
当他戴上眼镜去仔细观看那场比赛时，他完全呆住了。  
李光洙不知道他出现在这里的原因，凭他的技术完全可以代表学校参加更正式的比赛。  
快速灵敏、干净利落，手法却很轻，看似是攻击的招数其实都未伤到对方丝毫，最后把对手掀在地上时，竟然还用自己的手臂为对方做了缓冲。  
如果是只记得为他尖叫的人，也许是发现不了他其实是多冷静而善良的人。  
宣布胜利后，他在台上朝着每个方向都鞠了一躬，一直转到李光洙这个方向时，他的视线竟停留了几秒。  
也许是有个初中生来看他的比赛，觉得有些惊讶吧。  
他朝着李光洙招了招手。  
身边以为是朝自己招手的哥哥们纷纷发出了女人般的惊叫声。  
他缓缓走下台，微微松开了格斗服的衣带，隐约露出宽松的外衣里结实的身材，朝着内场欢呼的人们露出明朗而不张扬的笑意。  
华丽的猛兽外表下是个温柔的绅士。  
那是李光洙这辈子第一次对人心动。  
那瞬间他竟然懂了为何那些哥哥们对这个男人如此执着，如此深刻的爱慕着他。  
然而从那天开始，李光洙的感情就已经称不上是爱慕了。  
而是一种接近病态的喜欢。  
虽说当时下场的时候，金钟国是带着一种“终于结束了”的心情。  
他的后两场比赛，李光洙也去看了，甚至还拿相机录了下来。哥哥们都打趣着自己说，你果然还是蛮看得起金钟国的吗。  
“嗯……那应该叫看得起吗。”李光洙不太懂，注意力再次放回了相机里的人身上。  
……还不如说是看上了。  
“辛苦了——”  
李光洙鞠躬后又直起了身子，几年后变的高大的身体笔直的站着。  
“我们光洙今天也很努力呢。”  
解散后，教练和平常一样走了过来，与李光洙单独聊起了天。  
“什么努力啊，这点还算不上努力吧。”  
“什么话，你现在的实力已经不需要那么努力了。”教练看着李光洙脸颊上滑落的汗滴，叹了口气，“真不知道你为了那个男人要变成什么样的人啊。”  
李光洙有些不好意思的挠挠脸颊。  
“也不全是为了他啊……是因为他的原因才觉得跆拳道很帅的。”  
“这又是什么话，你初中的时候天天说喜欢他，叫什么来着，金……金镰刀？”  
“啊呀，什么镰刀啊，教练……”李光洙无奈的笑了笑，打开身旁的水瓶灌了口水。  
至于初中的时候，那些哥哥一直不愿意说金钟国这个名字的原因，李光洙在见到金钟国之后也多少有些了解了。  
可能是因为作为男人却去仰慕其他同样身为男人的人，在别人面前说起他的真名的时候会很害羞吧。  
所以才一直叫他是金斧头。  
但那场比赛的决赛，他却因为迟到而被剥夺了参赛权力。对手是理高当时的老大，那个胖子因为这场不战而胜的大战而炫耀了好几年。  
金钟国跑进内场的时候，李光洙发现他的脸色很差，完全是在状态外。  
在裁判亲自对他说明参赛资格被取消的事情时，那张温柔的脸上一脸死灰，李光洙心里骤的一疼。  
但毫无疑问的是他确实不该迟到，李光洙因为他荒唐的输了这场比赛而耿耿于怀了许久，甚至想正面问他为什么会迟到。  
他真的有过问他的机会，那时他正好从外场经过了休息室，他正好朝着自己的方向打开了门。但在见到他的那瞬间，李光洙愣在了原地，因为心情的极度紧张而无法动弹。  
“嗯？啊，是你啊。”  
这个有着野兽般的魅力的男人，带着笑容说起话来，却让他觉得像是只猫、温顺里带着点娇气。  
李光洙憋红了脸都差些没说出来话。  
“金……金钟国前辈！”  
“怎么了？”他朝自己微微蹲下身来，帅气的脸在眼前忽然被放大。  
他或许认为一个初中生男孩是不会有爱慕的心情的吧。  
“我……我很喜欢前辈！不，是、是很仰慕您……”  
他在男人温柔的目光里慌了神的胡说着。  
“前辈真的很帅气！我想……我也想……”  
一只厚实的手掌忽然盖上了他的头顶，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。  
“这么喜欢我吗？真是让人惊讶啊。”  
李光洙瞬间红了脸，低下头不敢去看他那张过分亲切的神情。  
“……如果真的那么想成为像我这样的人的话，一定不要放弃啊。”  
——“听到了吗？”  
李光洙重重的点了点头，身体在他的触碰下不断颤抖。也许是因为过于激动，眼泪竟然不知不觉就跑了出来。  
金钟国也有些慌了，急急忙忙的把口袋里的纸巾包拿了出来，笨手笨脚的想要帮他擦擦眼泪。  
李光洙伸手毫不温柔的抢过他手上的纸巾包，为自己擦去了来的莫名其妙的眼泪和鼻涕。  
“不要再哭了哦。跟我约定好不好，一定要成为最棒的男孩。”  
李光洙被他那句话弄的更是停不住泪。  
“……最棒的男孩是不会哭鼻子的哦。”  
他的声音很轻，整个人蹲在了地上，让李光洙俯视着自己，轮廓分明的脸颊上毫不吝啬的挂着淡淡的笑意。  
——好刺眼。  
“啊，这个东西送给你。”他忽然又从口袋里翻出了什么，抓起李光洙的手，放在了他的手心里，“这是我像你这么大的时候，打跆拳道赢的奖品。现在每次有比赛我都会带着，就像是我的幸运物吧。”  
“……给我吗？”李光洙一怔。  
他看向手里的那枚手掌大小的金牌，虽说是金牌，但也只是一枚用金漆刷过的铁牌，上面有突出的字迹。  
太阳花杯中小学生锦标赛，冠军。  
“不行……前辈没了这个的话……”  
“没关系的，我还有好多呢。”  
伸出去的手又被推了回来，李光洙又是一惊，瞪大了双眼看向一脸无所谓的人。  
他缓缓站了起来，又揉了揉自己的脑袋。  
“加油哦。”  
他又笑了笑，一双细长的眼睛弯的很是好看。  
“后会有期。”  
李光洙放下被自己干杯的水瓶长长的呼出一口气。  
自从那过后就再也没有听说过有关他的比赛，反应过来时，才知道他已经出国读硕士了。  
那时成为了高中生的男孩，还是一如既往的朝着太阳前进着。  
就算再也见不到他，也要为了成为最棒的人而活着。  
……因为那是约定。  
李光洙从口袋里摸出那枚年代久远的金牌。因为自己太过珍惜，除了“冠军”那两个字以外，其他的小字早就模糊。  
看着那枚牌，李光洙忽然鼻头一酸。  
——后会有期啊，前辈。  
——……哥。  
“啊——啊！又是这个！这个牌都快被你摸烂了。”教练无语的抱怨了两声，受不了的把头别了过去。  
李光洙不好意思的笑笑。  
“因为是重要的东西嘛。”  
因为这几年来一直都这样活着。  
已经记不清对着这枚牌，想着记忆里已经模糊的脸庞，神使鬼差的说了多少次“我想你”、“我想见你”。  
高中时候那段中二病的时期里，甚至会很不要脸的亲吻这枚奖牌。  
要是让他知道他的奖牌上全都沾着自己的口水，按他现在的风格可能会把自己往死里整。  
——但他不知道，也许再也不会知道了。  
因为他下定决心，不再作为一个哭鼻子的孩子，而是一个真正成长成男人的孩子，回到他的身边。  
不会让他再记起那时脆弱的自己。  
让他一无所知的就这样被自己拥在怀里。

#6.  
助教不参与修学旅行。  
李光洙知道后本想放弃这次旅行，但在朋友们的威逼利迫下他只好放弃了，并在一路上都保持着灵魂出窍的状态。  
“……钟国哥不在，你还真是不自在啊。”宋仲基无奈的拍了拍李光洙的背，“你能不能别总这样。”  
“我也不想这样的……”李光洙哭丧着脸抱怨起来，“本来听说要来海边，我还开心了一整天啊……一回家里哥劈头就对我说他不去，你能体会那种心情吗……”  
宋仲基放弃的摇了摇头：“我认为我还是没有勇气去喜欢男人。”  
“都说了多少次了——我不是Gay！”李光洙不满的嘟嚷，“只是喜欢的人是男人而已。”  
“那就是Gay的定义啊。”  
李光洙咂嘴，懒得再和宋仲基争吵。  
在中学的时候，李光洙也谈过几次恋爱，对象都是比自己大的、形象精明能干的姐姐。多多少少都是因为自己心里的他的影子。  
李光洙是个正常的男人，他喜欢女人，不想和男人交往。  
但他的愿望竟然是和金钟国长厢厮守。  
过了六年也不会改变的感情，在与他亲近后的第二年，终于要有一次和他分开的机会，李光洙竟然会觉得这么别扭。  
他歪歪斜斜地下了大巴车，眼前是一幢简约的旅馆，四处都是学生。  
不经意的一瞥，他看见大门口的大巴中，一辆轿车显眼的停在一个角落里。  
李光洙想一巴掌拍醒自己。  
手机忽然嗡嗡响了两声，他打开手机，屏幕上显示着他的信息。  
——你在哪？还没到吗？  
那时宋仲基还正在跟自己讲着什么，李光洙也不管不顾的拔腿就跑，飞快的跑到了那辆轿车跟前。  
车里的人一惊，马上从车上走了出来。  
“你已经到了啊——怎么不回我短信啊！”  
平日里穿着平素的男人今天却穿着有些花哨的粉色衬衫，带着顶白色的鸭舌帽，金色的刘海乱糟糟的搭在他眼前，发着牢骚的声音听起来比任何时候都要软糯。  
……是在撒娇吗，这哥。  
李光洙猛地抱住了金钟国。  
金钟国因他有力的拥抱身体一震，伸出手也抱住了李光洙的背保持平衡。  
他轻拍李光洙越变厚实的背：“好了好了，我是怕你无聊才来的，别让我扫兴啊。”  
李光洙这才放了手，借着兴奋又幸福的劲头在他脸上啜的一声亲了上去。  
“呀！你干什么呢！”  
被亲到的男人惊慌的推开了他，很难得失态的人竟然脸红了，用手背抵着被他亲过的地方，一双眼睛毫无威胁力的瞪着李光洙。  
“心情好就亲了吗。”李光洙笑嘻嘻的答非所问，“谢谢你，哥。”  
可能是不太习惯被男人这么感谢，金钟国使劲擦了擦脸，不自然的避开了李光洙的视线。  
“……你要住这里吗，这种小旅馆，连电视机都没有。”  
李光洙没听懂：“我觉得挺好的啊，就这么几天，不看电视也……”  
“啊……？”他说着说着想懂了些什么，“不、不会是我想的那样吧……？哥？”  
金钟国又一次红了脸，手肘猛地顶上李光洙的肚子。  
“不是啊！你在想什么啊，我只是关心你而已，谁稀罕和你住一起啊！”  
“……嗯？”李光洙又露出茫然的神情，“为什么一定要住一起啊。”  
金钟国哽住，紧咬着下唇没说出话。  
“没说一定……就问你想不想住好点。”  
李光洙仔细考虑了一番，朝着金钟国一笑。  
“哥住哪里我就住哪里。”  
“……真是不害臊啊。”  
金钟国不爽的皱了皱眉。  
结束了两个人的计划归设，李光洙心情愉悦的回到了学生群当中，宋仲基已经抛弃了自己去开房间去了。  
“啊，光洙啊。还没订好房间吗？”林周焕忽然出现在李光洙身旁，友好的拍了拍他的肩。  
“啊，我不住这里，已经订好要去住那边那个好点的酒店了。”李光洙有点抱歉的解释了一番，“周焕你可能要找别人一起了。”  
“哦——”林周焕恍然大悟般的点点头，“和金老师单独住吗？”  
“什……”李光洙一惊，下意识的捂住林周焕的嘴，“你说什么啊！不是住在一间啦，你在想什么啊！”  
林周焕呜咽几声，终于挣开了李光洙的手。  
“诶……原来不是那种关系吗？”  
“什么关系啊，只是关系比你们亲一些而已啊！”  
看着李光洙正色的脸，林周焕反而疑惑了起来。  
“……大家都说你和金老师在交往呢，原来不是吗？”  
——嗯？  
“交往……？”  
“嗯。”林周焕点头，“有些痴女还总是讨论你和金老师谁上谁下的问题。”  
“啊啊啊闭嘴！”  
——我怎么就没想过呢。  
要是真的和他交往了该怎么办。  
虽然这么说有点自作多情，但万一……万一真的和他在一起了，自己能放得开吗？  
对他的感情似乎已经不是想与他交往的程度了，这样守护着他也没关系，但如果真的要和他做与恋人之间做的事情……  
牵手、亲吻、约会……还有……  
——不行啊啊啊！！！  
在海边也没什么特别的事可以做，打打水仗再堆个沙子就差不多了，他没有和女人们打交道的心思，更不用说那些互相都看腻了脸的男人们。  
但他不得不被宋仲基拉着走，因为金钟国一出现就被女学生们擒住了，李光洙是被强迫挤开的。  
“……要不是我不打女人。”  
李光洙趴在游泳圈上蹬着腿，嘴里絮絮叨叨的抱怨着。  
“算了吧，你什么时候让过她们啊，金老师一天几乎有十多个小时都和你在一起啊。”林周焕游过来甩了李光洙一脸海水，“也让金老师见见女人吧，既然不是在交往的话。”  
李光洙抹了把脸，神色正经起来：“……谁跟你说不是在交往的。”  
“……真的啊？李光洙你别耍我了！”  
金钟国被海里扑腾的两个人的动静所惊到，李光洙正挺尸在游泳圈上，一脸诡异的笑着，林周焕不知道听他说了什么而一惊一乍的。  
“啊，等一下。”金钟国轻轻推开女生们的肩膀，不失风度的微笑着走了出去。李光洙不知道又在整什么恶作剧，要是又弄出事来又是自己的责任。  
在金钟国走出女生圈包围的瞬间，从四面八方传来了雄性的怒吼声，八九个一米八的大汉冲了过来，在金钟国还没来得及惊叫的时候，二话不说把他抬了起来。  
“你们干什么呢——！呀！”  
“下——海——了——”  
随着又一阵怒号声，几个大汉把金钟国一同抬进了海里——  
“……”  
金钟国茫然的四处看了一圈，身上一阵寒意，眼前正好就是李光洙惊讶的脸。  
趁他还没有反应过来，一群男生又熙熙攘攘的跑出了海水。  
“……呀！你们这群小子！我还没换衣服啊！把人丢到水里多危险你们不知道吗！”  
看着暴怒的金钟国，李光洙在他身后拉了一把他的衬衫。明明不是多大的动作，金钟国脚下一滑竟然倒在了李光洙的游泳圈上，两个人瞬间一同潜进了水里。  
李光洙伸长了手把金钟国捞了起来，第二次从冰冷的海水里逃出的人大口喘着气，身体瑟瑟发抖，手上紧拽着……李光洙泳裤的松紧带。  
“……冷吗？”李光洙有些担心，金钟国是很怕冷的人。  
“你……你说呢……”  
金钟国牙齿打着架，抱着手臂发抖，牙关咔咔作响。身上粉红色的衬衫被染成了深红，贴在他的内衣上，胸部的轮廓清晰的吓人。  
李光洙移开了视线，揉了揉金钟国湿透的刘海表示安慰。  
“要不回酒店洗一下？”  
“没、没事……”金钟国不好意思的拒绝了李光洙在自己头上摸来摸去的手，话说到一半却打了个喷嚏。  
“金老师——对不起啊——”  
“呀——！金老师感冒的话怪你们啊！”李光洙毫不客气的对着岸上的男同学们回敬道。  
那些男生们在岸上竟然笑了起来，他们身边的一些女生也贼兮兮的笑着。  
“别说那种话，孩子们会误会的。”  
李光洙抱歉的笑了笑：“对不起啊。哥还是先回去吧？浴巾也没带，就这么穿着这身的话，真的会感冒的。”  
金钟国眨巴了两下被海水刺激的发酸的眼睛，注视了一会李光洙那张一直对自己笑着的脸。  
“……孩子们以为我们在交往呢。”  
“……我听说了啊，但他们只是说说而已。”李光洙拍拍他的肩，示意他不要担心，“现在的女孩子们啊，说白了就是腐眼看人基。”  
金钟国却没有为李光洙的话所动摇，还是板着一张狼狈的脸盯着他。  
“嗯……我确实是挺喜欢哥的嘛。”  
金钟国苍白的脸色忽然浮现一丝红晕，迅速的扭过了头。  
“你那样说更奇怪……”  
没有被拒绝自己的好感表达，李光洙心情欢快的摸了摸金钟国的脸颊：“回酒店吧？我陪哥回去。别再在意那些奇怪的话啦——”  
金钟国第一次对于自己突然的skinship没有拒绝，只是脸上微微泛红的任自己抚摸。  
“金老师快同意光洙和他在一起啊——”  
“啊一西——给我住嘴啊！”  
前一秒还文静的任自己摆弄的人瞬间暴怒，转过身大步大步的往岸上走，起哄的女生们也装作被吓到的四处逃窜。  
李光洙在水里泡了一会，还是站起身跟着金钟国走了回去。  
某种违和感在两人之间越发严重。  
李光洙身上披着浴巾，听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，一边心不在焉的玩着手机。  
——刚刚为什么在摸老师的脸啊，你和金老师真的在交往啊？不会吧……  
——搞半天，原来你是Gay啊。  
——光洙呀，你和金老师谁在下面啊？  
——想不到你是这样的人啊。  
——……你挺让人恶心的。  
社交软件里各种各样的留言映入眼里。  
李光洙只好一一回复他们自己和他并没有交往这件事。  
说到底还是自己太得瑟了，随着时间推移，他对金钟国的态度也就越发放肆。  
……即使他知道这一点，也从来没有反省过自己。  
浴室门被推开，穿着酒店的浴衣的金钟国走了出来。  
“……我洗好了，你去洗吧。”  
李光洙应了一声，退出了sns，锁住屏幕后才把手机放在了自己床上。  
金钟国订的房间是双人间，这让李光洙吓了一跳。但那种越来越强烈违和感总在心里让他过意不去。  
“那我去洗了。”  
李光洙扯下身上的浴巾，走近了站在浴室门口的人。  
他的眼神是第一次在躲避自己。  
“……光洙呀，”他眼里的色彩犹豫着，“我有话跟你说。”  
“我们之间还有什么不能说的吗。”李光洙故作轻松的笑了笑。  
金钟国忽然皱起了眉，脚步竟在微微后退。  
“我又订了一间楼下的单人间，等下我会搬到那里去。”  
“嗯？突然换房间吗？”  
“……你别再对我那样了。”  
——“……啊？”  
“我说，别对我那样。牵我的手，或者抱我、亲我、摸我，不要再那样了。”  
他此刻眼神的冷淡和他所认识的那个金钟国毫不相称。  
“哥，你突然……“  
“我以为我没关系的，但你是不是过分了一点……因为你是我疼爱的弟弟，我才一直没跟你说……”  
——疼爱的弟弟？  
“可能你是很喜欢我，我知道，你也并不是出于Gay的角度喜欢我，我也知道……”  
“但如果一直被这样误会下去的话，我可能接受不了你的好意……”  
他虽然在笑着，似乎是在安慰李光洙，平日里开朗的笑容此刻却看起来毛骨悚然。  
“……我不是Gay，也没有脆弱到要你天天陪着我。”  
他说完这句话后顿了顿，房间里的空气在这几秒内凝固在上个瞬间。  
“——”  
李光洙想开口说些什么，喉咙里却只发出空气嘶鸣的声音。  
“……对不起，说了无理的话，希望你以后可以和我……保持一定的距离。”  
——不要，不要对我说敬语。  
“而且……我……”  
“我有喜欢的女人了。”  
——女人。喜欢的女人。  
“啊……哈哈，是这样啊。”李光洙虚脱的笑了笑，强制自己的嘴角有一定程度的上扬，“我还以为什么大事呢……对不起啊，哥，我确实是太只顾着自己了。”  
“哥也别误会了，我并不是真心喜欢哥的。”  
——为什么事情会变成这样？  
“……打扰到哥的生活真的很抱歉，不过，哥还真是挺自作多情的呢。”  
——那种违和感究竟是什么时候开始有的？  
他的神情没有变化，只是冷着一张棱角分明的脸看着李光洙，冷静的听着他的话。  
李光洙再也承受不了他冷漠的视线，缓缓垂下了头。  
“……哥喜欢的女人会是什么样的人，”  
“我是真的很好奇啊……”  
——对啊，他是个男人。  
——他喜欢女人。  
“……以后再跟你说。”  
——以后。  
“……多久以后？”  
他绕过自己的身体，走向房间里面。  
“多久以后……我也不知道啊。”

#7.  
日子看上去重回正轨。  
时间平淡的不断流走着。  
与他分开的第一周，李光洙曾在晚上因为想他而差点哭了鼻子。  
但哭了的话就不能守住约定了，这样想着他又把眼泪忍了回去。  
他记起他在高中的时候，要是和女朋友分手了，他就会找东西分散注意力，譬如学习。在大学里，学习又一次忽然被他当作了排遣消极情绪的东西。  
如果没什么作业的话，就会陪着宋仲基去道场，他就去练习室里练习跆拳道。第二周的星期三，他用力过度把自己的脚踢折了。  
能倾诉的人们，还是那几个朋友，和他真正患难与共的朋友们。  
星期四他还是不屈不饶的去了练习室，矫正新生们的姿势。休息下来的时候，就又对着那枚奖牌发呆。  
“啊——老师！老师的眼睛红红的了！”  
在自己班上上课的孩子轻声喊道，李光洙抬起头，才发觉自己的脑袋沉的几乎抬不起来。  
他伸出手揉了揉那个孩子的脑袋：“我没事，最近没睡好而已。”  
“……老师不是在哭吗？”  
“老师怎么会哭呢，你这孩子。”他拍了拍孩子肉乎乎的脸颊，“去练习吧，别伤着自己。”  
看着孩子迈着细小的步子跑远，李光洙忽然记起了几年前的自己。  
为了成为最棒的男孩而活到现在——说起来，这究竟是什么不可理喻的道理啊。  
——为什么一定要为他活着啊。  
……没了他，又不是世界就毁灭了，我就活不下去了。再说了，他又不是不把自己当学生了。  
——……起码还是个他“疼爱的弟弟”。  
李光洙苦笑了一声，把奖牌放回了口袋里。  
对啊，他从一开始就没有想过要做他的恋人，只是因为形势所趋，才有了那样的错觉吧。  
……不管怎样他都是他最敬爱的人。  
因为他本来就什么都不知道。  
李光洙确实是Gay，一个只爱着他的Gay。

#8.  
日子如流水般悄然逝去。  
第三年，三十三岁的男人接到了服役通知书，内容是首尔市中心部队公益兵。  
年级里认识的人和不认识的人聚在一起，瞒着他举办了一场不大不小的欢送会，李光洙也在其中。  
在他接到通知后，他马上就告诉了自己。  
是用短信发来的，很简单的一句话，连一声称谓都没有。  
——我要去军队里了。  
李光洙愣了一下，才反应过来是时候了。于是给他回了一条：会等你回来的。  
他没了回复。  
快到了欢送会举办的日子，那天晚自习是他来管理。虽然到了大三，已经没什么人来上晚自习，他还是会来检查学生的出勤情况。  
每次李光洙都会坐在最左排的那个角落里。  
每次他都是一句“早点去睡”的招呼。  
到了傍晚七点，他准时走进了教室，那几个在大二时的修学旅行里耍过他的八九个汉子又一次围了上去。  
他惊慌的被这群人推着走，李光洙忍不住跟着大家一起大笑。  
他慌张的喊着什么，神色堂皇的转过头来，似乎是在寻找某人的身影。  
他的目光和自己对上。  
“你们这是干嘛，又弄什么啊——”  
“公益兵，金、老、师！”  
不知道是谁开头这么喊了一声，大家纷纷跟着喊了起来。  
多多少少拼凑在一起的三四十号人齐刷刷地上了车，李光洙远远的看着他被洪真英扯上了她那辆大红色的轿车。  
——很适合他们。  
洪真英是同班的女生，和李光洙算是说得上话的朋友。  
他们不知是从什么时候开始交往的，李光洙只记得是很久以前。  
他所说的“多久”，李光洙现在也不清楚究竟已经过了多久了。他始终没有告诉自己，直到自己发现了洪真英在他身边愈发清晰的存在感。  
也许那种性格开朗大方、还有点神经质的贤妻良母才比较适合他吧。更巧的是他正好不介意洪真英脸上动过刀子。  
李光洙曾看到过他们十指相扣走在路上的样子，看到过他们在某个场所拥抱的样子，看到过洪真英开着玩笑要亲他，他红着脸用手挡住她的嘴的场景。  
以及他在办公室里主动弯下腰来轻吻她的脸颊的场面，李光洙也偶然的看到过。  
那个瞬间，一年以来积攒的焦躁和不安几乎要炸裂开来。  
——我也想被他那样温柔的对待啊。  
但他是男人，他喜欢女人，因为最基本的原因他不再和自己那样亲密。  
他原来不是喜欢嘈杂的地方的人，但大家兴致都很高，男男女女围在一起聊天喝酒，为了送他最后一程。  
被大家感动到的他竟然也跟着喝起了酒。  
“敬一杯，等你回来。”  
李光洙把酒杯凑到了正坐着的他的脸边。  
他犹豫了一会，向着李光洙碰了碰杯，玻璃杯之间乒的一声脆响。  
“又不是再也不回来了。”  
他的微笑很自然，也许是醉意上头，他也忘了和自己之间的那份尴尬吧。  
他干杯后盯着自己的脸看了一会，和很久以前一样，总是动不动的研究起自己的脸究竟是怎么长的。  
“……我到时候变黑变丑了，你不准嫌弃我啊。”  
李光洙没反应过来，发出一声疑问。  
“我说，最不该嫌弃我的就是你。”  
他伸出手指戳了戳李光洙的小腹：“最没心没肺的就是你，我怕我一去军队你就把我忘了。”  
“……平时哥也不就是那么对我的吗。”李光洙用手指刮了刮脸，“就像我什么都不是了一样……”  
“嗯？我什么时候那样了……”  
“……还没有？”  
他又没了回答，只是睁着那双何时都闪着光的眼睛愣愣的注视着自己的脸。  
“……没有。”  
李光洙果然到最后还是没能听懂他的话。  
吃完晚饭后，一群人惯例转移了阵地，把半夜的KTV轰的震天响。  
他在这样花天酒地的氛围中，竟然觉得有点醉了。  
眼前的孩子们陪着自己已经是第三个年头了。  
最聪明的就是林周焕，问题最多的是李民基，长的最可爱的算是申东熙，自己最喜欢的孩子是班上的忙内郑允浩。  
女生里带头的是黄静茵，最吵的孩子是洪真英……那个孩子真的很不错。  
还有……  
那个正在唱歌的傻子。  
华丽的彩灯下，他的眼底淌过一汪清澈的水光。  
——就要走了啊。  
两年。两年的时间不会再见到他。  
整整两年……  
午夜，趁着还没到十点，校园们还没关，一群人齐刷刷的走了，不知为何正好全都拜托了李光洙来收拾。  
不过后来听那些学生说那是隔壁系的宋仲基和隔壁班的助教赵寅成指使的，李光洙瞬间就懂了这几个人在谋划着什么。  
他坐在沙发上，一个人看着手机，屏幕上还播放着他爱听的九十年代舞曲。  
“不走吗？很晚了。”  
他缓缓抬起头来看了李光洙一眼，绯红的脸颊暴露了他此时有些醉酒的状态。  
“……你让我走我就走。”  
他又是那样呆呆的盯着自己，却总是一副有话要说的样子，又每次都没说什么特别的事情。  
——那种违和感也许就是从这里来的吧。  
李光洙叹了口气，伸出手拉起他的胳膊，想要拉他起来：“撒什么娇啊，都醉成……”  
他的身体忽然失去了平衡，一头撞进了李光洙怀里。  
“啊……没事吧？站得稳吗？”  
李光洙低头看向怀里的人，他把头埋的低低的，感受到了李光洙身上熟悉的温度，伸出手抱住了李光洙的腰。  
李光洙吓了一跳：“哥……你还好吗？”  
“……我好的很。”  
有点醉了的他的语气带上了很重的鼻音，暧昧不清的发音让李光洙瞬间有些神智不清。  
“——听着，我不说第二次。”  
“突然怎么了？”虽然有些担心他的状态，但被他紧紧抱着，却不是李光洙想拒绝的事。  
——就全当他是在发酒疯就好了。  
“——我就要走了，”  
“……李光洙、”  
他的声音没有任何力气，他又转动了脑袋，使劲往李光洙怀里钻。  
“你……真是个混蛋啊。”  
——才不是吧。  
“我又怎么了，哥……”  
“别再叫我哥了，我跟你急。”  
“哥……”  
“闭嘴。”  
深夜的KTV房里不停的闪着紫色和红色的斑点光，大屏幕映着刺眼的光，一片狼藉的房间无人收拾。  
他被他抱着，一个字也不敢再说。  
“我也是个混蛋……”他终于又一次开了口，“我脸皮真的厚的可以，什么招数都用了。”  
“放学之后、故意开自己的车去接你……装的什么都不知道，威胁你来我家里……”  
——嗯？  
“明明一天就能完成的东西，我非要拖成三天……”  
“还说了一大堆有的没的让你跟我一起睡……想想都觉得自己像个傻子一样。”  
“我做了好多事……你都不知道，像个傻子一样只会害羞，根本不知道、根本不知道你到底是怎么想的……”  
“有次我还故意在你总去的那个店子里等你……有次还做了便当又没敢给你……染了新发色都不敢问你觉得怎么样……”  
“我都不知道我在干什么啊……”  
“每天满脑子的都只有李光洙李光洙李光洙……”  
“我还以为我疯了……”  
他的手臂忽然箍紧了他的腰。  
“我从来都没有喜欢过男人啊……！你个混蛋！”  
“到底是为什么喜欢李光洙啊！我怎么知道是从什么时候开始的！就是因为你一直冲我笑！护着我宠着我！你是我妈吗！你是不是有病啊……！”  
“我三十多岁的人了被你照顾算什么事啊——”  
“被你救的时候……你救我的时候，你根本不知道……心脏都快跳出来了……”  
“我对真英真的愧疚的要疯了……！真英她每次装疯卖傻的时候我为什么只会想到李光洙啊……”  
“是……我是喜欢你，所以修学旅行的时候也跟着去了！”  
“因为想和你在一起甚至双人间都订好了！”  
“连双人晚餐都预定了！你说我是不是傻子啊……”  
……  
“但孩子们说……我们、”  
……  
“我们是Gay啊……”  
——真正一无所知的人不是他。  
“但我不知道怎么办啊……反应过来的时候……已经、停、停不下来了……”  
他的声音在怀里哽咽着，眼泪透过初夏的衬衫渗进他的胸膛。  
“再那样只看着李、李光洙的话，我会疯掉的……”  
从来没对他展露过脆弱的大男人忍着啜泣声，不断的发出短促的抽气声音。  
“一、一想到万一之后两年，都要这么活着……我、我就……”  
李光洙的眼睛里也有液体打着转。  
他伸手抱住男人颤抖的身体，弯下身把头放在他的肩膀上，和以往他对自己一样，轻轻抚摸着他的背。  
“……对不起。”  
他咬紧了下唇，一颗眼泪从眼眶里掉落。  
“……我是混蛋。”  
“对不起……”他强忍住泪。“我什么都不知道……”  
——对不起。

#9.  
“公益兵，金、钟、国。”  
在已经成为两个人的家的他的家里，他站在自己面前，穿着一身简单的外出服，剪短了他原来一头漂亮的金发，平整的齐头看起来很是清爽。  
他不好意思地笑着，摸了摸变得粗糙不少的头顶。  
“好看。”李光洙冲他笑了笑。“这才是男人吗。”  
金钟国不满的捅了捅他的腰：“什么男人不男人的，我长发的时候也很好看的吧。”  
李光洙抱歉的陪笑，伸出手摸了摸金钟国的脸颊。  
“……脸长的好看。”  
他害臊的马上避开了李光洙的手，把藏青色的针织帽戴在了头上。  
金钟国把鞋跟敲响，笔直的站着，向李光洙敬了个军礼。  
“走了。”  
“嗯。”他简单的回答着，“我等你回来。”  
说完话他又摇摇头：“我会去找你。”  
“……嗯。”  
金钟国垂下了头，不安的抿住了嘴唇。  
李光洙察觉了他的焦躁，从口袋里掏出了什么，稳稳的放进金钟国手里。  
“——这是我随身带的幸运物，一个很重要的人留给我的。”  
金钟国展开手掌，一枚奖牌的模样展现在眼前。  
“我活到现在都是为了他而活着。”  
他缓缓抬起头，瞳孔微微震动着，看着李光洙笑出褶子的脸。  
“……跟我约定，”  
李光洙拍了拍他的肩膀，学着他当年还有些稚嫩的语气。  
“要成为最棒的士兵。”  
两个人对视着，时间在一去一往里飞速奔走又留连。  
他噗的一声笑了出来。  
“公益兵又不是现役，称不上士兵的。”  
他的声音有些颤抖。  
——说到底，被骗的人还是自己。  
不知道的更多的人还是自己。  
“……李光洙你还真是个混蛋啊。”  
“那还真对不起啊，让哥被混蛋喜欢。”  
金钟国微微摇头，看着他已经长大成人的模样长长出了口气。  
看到他忽然弯下了腰，他的脸慢慢凑近，金钟国下意识的往后躲了躲。  
他的呼吸越靠越近。  
一阵温热轻柔的停留在他的嘴唇上。  
过去八年的眷恋在一瞬间的温柔里被轻易的满足了。  
留给未来两年的空白的是长久的轻吻。没有欲望与深入，简单的向对方告知着自己的一切。  
……我会去找你。

-end-


End file.
